Welcome to the House of Fun
by doxeysocks
Summary: Response to Fun and Games challenge on WIKTT. My second fan-fic. COMPLETE. Terribly written love scene (grimace)- Rated R to be on the safe side- oops and i just realised i had the language set to german- SORRY!
1. 1 Dressed to Impress

Diclaimer:- All characters are property of J K Rowling, and I am just playing with them. Making no money from this, just a bit of fun! Any resemblance of this story to anything already published is purely coincidental and I haven't read it! Please note that the games mentioned- Mousetrap, Trivial Pursuits, Twister and Monopoly are also owned by someone other than myself.  
  
My answer to WIKTT Fun and Games challenge. COMPLETE. For full challenge rules go to the WIKTT group on Yahoo. This is my second fan fic and my first attempt at a challenge. It's also the first time I've used chapters, and this should be a bit less depressing than my last story! Still can't figure out how to format properly, so I hope this is easy to follow, and I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors (my friend has my HP books, I don't think I have spelt kneazel correctly and my computer doesn't seem to know how to spell it either!)  
  
Other disclaimers : 1. I do not know how old Dumbledore is 2. I do not know which house Padma Patil is in 3. I know I have spelt McMillan wrong  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Welcome to the House of Fun  
  
Chapter 1- Dressed to Impress  
  
Hermione Granger woke bright and early on Saturday morning. She stretched luxuriously in her king size Head Girl's bed and listened to the birds she could hear singing outside her window.  
  
She had had another dream last night, but far from the nightmares she knew Harry had been tortured with throughout the fifth and sixth year, her dream had been wonderful. It had involved one very nasty-but-sexy potions Professor, and they had been doing some very interesting things with a can of whipped cream. She frowned slightly. At the end her dream had frustratingly mutated itself, (the way all dreams have the annoying habit of doing) into one where she was standing in the Great Hall in her Pajamas with Ron singing Christmas carols- but then you couldn't have it all!  
  
The warm April sunshine filtered through the half drawn curtains of her windows and fell in golden stripes across the floor. Crookshanks, her familiar, lay curled neatly on top of the crumpled school robes she had relegated to her bedroom floor yesterday evening. Looking for all the world like a peacefully sleeping cat Hermione could tell that the kneazle was actually awake and biding his time. If she attempted to extricate the robes he would turn into a hissing, spitting ball of fur- it was their very own morning ritual. Good job it was Saturday and she didn't have to wear them!  
  
She climbed reluctantly out of bed and padded into the adjoining bathroom. As she stepped into the shower she smiled, pity she didn't really have to wash off left over whipped cream she thought as she massaged shampoo into her long chestnut curls.  
  
Back in her room she dressed quickly in a t-shirt and jeans, then changed her mind as she thought about her days activities. She had a meeting this morning with some other prefects and Professor Snape to discuss the plans for Dumbledore's surprise 160th birthday party. Pulling of her jeans she fished a knee length black skirt out of her trunk and hit it with a quick ironing spell. The t-shirt went too, replaced with a red velvet vest top that Ginny had told her looked really good on her (and showed off a bit of cleavage). She pulled on a pair of knee length socks, then changed her mind yet again and swapped them for sheer black hold-up stockings.  
  
Feeling ready to face anything she opened her door and stepped into the hallway. Before she knew it she was back in her room. Merlin's Balls it was FREEZING out there! She thought she had better put on a jumper, and maybe a cardigan too- and whilst she was at it she'd put another pair of stockings on. You really couldn't tell she was wearing two pairs and it was bloody freezing today. She shrugged into the cardigan and looked again at her reflection in the mirror. Hmm- a bit bulkier than she would have liked, but the practical side of her brain screamed that she wouldn't attract a certain Professor if she showed up looking bluer than a Dreamless Sleep potion and half frozen to death, and she could always take some of it off when she warmed up.  
  
She grabbed her bag from the foot of the bed and left. 


	2. 2 Up the South Tower

Chapter 2- Up the South Tower  
  
As Hermione made her way down to breakfast she spotted Ron and Harry standing conspiratorially just outside the entrance to the Great Hall. They were obviously deep in discussion and didn't notice her as she walked up to them.  
  
"Well I don't think it's a good idea." Ron was saying to Harry, gesturing furiously with his hands, "What if she found out it was us. She'll kill us!"  
  
"Who'll kill you?" asked Hermione quietly, grinning as both young men jumped about a foot in the air and spun round to face her, guilty looks passing fleetingly across their faces.  
  
"Er.. Ginny," Harry said, too quickly, "she mentioned that she fancied er..Neville the other day and we thought we'd try to set them up together."  
  
She saw Ron's forehead crinkle slightly as he frowned at Harry before plastering an innocent look across his face. "Yeah," he agreed, "Ginny and Neville."  
  
Hermione suppressed the urge to grin at the pair. She knew full well that Ginny didn't fancy Neville, as Ginny had confessed to her a few days ago that she was 'kinda-quite-interested-really' in one Mr. Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were obviously planning some stunt to pull on her if they had to resort to such obvious falsehoods. Honestly, if they had half a brain between them they would realize that as Ginny's best friend, Hermione would know if she liked Neville that way. Deciding to let it go for now she smiled warmly up at them.  
  
"Well, shall we go and have breakfast then?"  
  
Half an hour and one quick tooth-brushing charm later, Hermione stood at the top of the South Tower with Ginny Weasley. They had decided that the meeting to plan Dumbledore's party would have to be held somewhere where no- one would interrupt them. Hermione didn't remember ever going up the South Tower and had quickly agreed when Hannah Abbot had suggested it as an ideal place to meet.  
  
"Woccha Hermione, Ginny." Said a deep voice behind them and they turned to see Terry Boot climbing the tower steps, hand-in-hand with a slightly panting Padma Patil. Terry had filled out considerably during the summer holidays last year when he took up muggle kick-boxing, and as a result now happily found himself the attention of quite a few sixth and seventh year girls. He and Padma had gotten together at the Yule Ball last Christmas and seemed quite happy. Pavrati had confessed to Ginny and Hermione one night that she thought her sister really did love Terry, and if it weren't for the fact that he kept trying to get her to go on 5 mile runs with him round the grounds they would be quite content!  
  
"Did you bring those CD's then?" Padma asked Hermione eagerly when she had managed to stop panting.  
  
"Yep." replied Hermione fishing around in her heavy school bag. They had agreed to each bring something to this meeting that they thought would be appropriate for the Headmaster's celebrations. Hermione had managed to transfigure a Wizard Wireless to play her muggle CD's sometime during the fifth year, and it was now residing in the Ravenclaw common room after being commandeered by Padma. That didn't really bother Hermione though as Padma had also borrowed all of her CD's to play on it.  
  
She handed the CD's to Padma and watched as the other girls face fell. "What's all this then Hermione?" asked the crestfallen girl, "Burt Bacharach, James Last, and who the hell is Des O'Connor?!"  
  
"Well I had to ask my dad for some stuff," Hermione replied smoothly "I wanted to get something that would be appropriate for Dumbledore's age group. It's a bit nearer, but as it is I'm still a century out."  
  
Ginny giggled as Padma thrust the CD's disgustedly back at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure he'd be more that happy with the Weird Sisters." She said tactfully, "He seemed to like them that time they played at the Yule Ball." Padma grunted something under her breath then turned back to the steps as Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot and Draco Malfoy climbed into sight.  
  
"Well, we're just waiting for Snape now," said Hermione looking at her watch. "It's not like him to be late."  
  
"Quite right Miss. Granger," came a silky voice, and they turned to see the professor standing in the doorway behind them. "Five points from Griffindor, PROFESSOR Snape has already been here for quite some while."  
  
Stifling a groan Hermione followed the others into the empty classroom. 


	3. 3 This is a Birthday Party

Chapter 3 – This is a birthday party we're planning...  
  
The room was furnished quite sparsely with a few lumpy old sofas and battered coffee tables that looked like they had been removed from the house common rooms some time ago. Hermione watched as Hannah crinkled her nose and ran her hand along one table. The room was thick with dust and the air smelt musty, as though no-one had been in here for a while. She crossed over to the big windows on one side of the room and attempted to open one to let in some fresh air. "Let me do that," said Terry, noticing the difficulty she was having with the rusty latches. Hannah had taken out her wand and was muttering cleaning spells under her breath as she flicked it at the dusty tables and sofas.  
  
They all sat down around one of the larger tables and Hermione drew her cardigan closer to her. With the windows open it was now decidedly chilly in the large room and she noticed some of her friends shivering slightly. She stood up and crossed over to the fire place intending to light a fire to dispel the cold when a drawling voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't do that Granger." Sneered Malfoy "I know it's a bit on the brisk side but we really don't want to risk anyone overhearing our plans through the floo network now do we." She flushed slightly for not thinking and sat back down again between Ginny and Hannah.  
  
"Well now we are all here and the spring cleaning is finished" Professor Snape sneered sarcastically "Can we get on with planning this happy occasion. I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible so I can do something productive with the rest of my day."  
  
"Yes, right." Added Ernie quickly "I for one have lots of revision to do. The NEWTs are only 57 days away now and I only managed to get in 6 hours of revision yesterday. Saturdays are scheduled for a full 10 hours so I'd like to finish this meeting quickly."  
  
The rest of the gathering sighed collectively and started to empty their bags out onto the coffee table. Hermione was a bit surprised that with all Ernie's revision he had managed to find time to think about the party, but he started off the meeting but holding up samples of the decorations he had managed to obtain. They were quite pretty she had to admit, as he cast a few charms and the decorations soared into place on the ceilings and walls. Red. green, blue and gold streamers were strung across the class room, but her eye was caught by a banner that had attached itself over the fire place at the end of the room. She gasped as she read it and noticed that Professor Snape had spotted the banner too.  
  
"Good Luck in the Future you Sexy Stud" Snape sneered "I hardly think that is appropriate for this occasion."  
  
Ernie flushed a deep, brick red. "Well I couldn't find one that read Happy 160th Birthday, and this was left over from my brother's bachelor party. I thought we could charm it to say what we wanted." There were a few sniggers from around the table as Ernie waved his wand at the banner, then everyone fell about laughing. The banner now read '160 Sexy Birthday Studs', and even Snape seemed to find it mildly amusing as his lips twitched, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Next up- food." Terry interrupted the laughter by emptying his bag out into the middle of the table. Ginny stood up and added the contents of her bag to his. They had agreed to work together getting samples of the food that would be at the party, then Snape would give the House Elves the task of obtaining the food of their choice. Hermione looked at the mound of food, and even though she had finished her breakfast less than half an hour ago she heard her stomach grumbling. Goodness, she thought, she was getting as bad as Ron who was seriously grumpy if he went more than 2 hours without food.  
  
They quickly decided on the food they wanted and Ginny wrote it all down on a piece of parchment that she handed to Professor Snape. She and Terry then collected up the scattered food and packed it neatly back into their bags.  
  
"Mum said she'd make a birthday cake as well." Ginny added before they moved onto the next item. "And we can bewitch it so that it's big enough for the whole school." Everyone nodded at this generous offer from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, who was doing the music?" Ernie said, looking at his watch a little impatiently. Hermione jumped up quickly and pulled the CD's back out of her school bag. She spread them out on the table and quickly explained her choices. Not only had she managed to borrow the CD's from her dad, but to her great delight had found some old gramophone records in her Grandma's attic that she had successfully managed to transfigure into CD's.  
  
"And I thought that as Dumbledore likes muggle stuff, we might mix some of these in with more modern music like the Weird Sisters so that everyone can enjoy it." She concluded and sat back looking expectantly at the people gathered round the table. Some of her friends were nodding thoughtfully at her reasoning but a few others looked blankly at the piles of CD's on the table.  
  
Professor Snape was the first to speak. "Just how, Miss Granger, do you propose that we play these things." He sneered, looking at her scornfully, "You seem to have conveniently forgotten that muggle electricity does not work here in Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh that's not a problem." She said quickly, "Two years ago I managed to transfigure a Wizard Wireless to play CD's cos my mum kept sending me them for Christmas. Padma has it at the moment and has bought it with her today so that we can hear what the music sounds like." She turned to the Ravenclaw girl and looked at her expectantly.  
  
Padma had gone very pale. "I forgot to bring it with me." She whispered looking at her feet. "But don't worry though, I'll go and get it while you go onto the next item." She jumped up quickly and made for the door.  
  
"Well," growled Snape staring sternly at the departing girls back "I think we only have the games left to look at. Draco if you would show us what you have bought."  
  
As Draco stood up to empty his bag they heard a gasp and thud from the doorway, then a small voice said timidly. "Professor Snape sir, I can't open the door." . 


	4. 4 It wasn't me

Chapter 4- It wasn't me!  
  
Professor Snape jumped up angrily, nearly overturning the coffee table, and stormed over to where Padma stood timidly by the closed door. His robes billowed out behind him as he walked and Hermione found herself wondering what he would look like in normal muggle clothes. She couldn't remember what he had been wearing at the start of her dream last night, and to be honest she didn't think she cared. She remembered what had happened after he had taken the clothes off and that was what was important.  
  
Snape tugged at the door handle then took out his wand and waved it impatiently, muttering 'Alohamora' under his breath.  
  
"I tried that already sir." came Padma's voice, sounding small and scared. Snape waved his wand some more and muttered a few more spells then turned furiously to face the prefects still sat around the table.  
  
"Which one of you sealed this door?" He hissed angrily "You will get over here and open it immediately!" Nobody moved. "Miss Granger," Professor Snape's voice had dropped dangerously low "You were the last one through this door. It must have been you that cast the sealing charm."  
  
Hermione let out a small squeak "I didn't sir. I closed it behind me but I didn't even think to seal it. I didn't think anyone knew we were coming here so I didn't even cast a silencing charm." The words came out in a rush as Hermione frantically tried to convince Professor Snape that she had nothing to do with the firmly stuck door.  
  
"That would be just like a Griffindor to play such a stupid prank." Professor Snape growled as he started back across the room to where Hermione sat. "You obviously thought to play a little trick on us all, to keep your fellow students from their revision and me from my precious free time......I wonder." He had reached Hermione by now and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her quickly up and staring into her eyes.  
  
Hermione didn't have time to panic as she suddenly felt thoughts start to spin in her head. She saw flashes of memory and felt herself becoming dizzy. There she was in the girl's bathroom with Ron and Harry fighting the troll; she was 6 and her cousin had pushed her off her swing; she was sat in her parent's dental office watching the fish swimming in their tank; she was in last nights dream and Professor Snape was removing her bra with his teeth; she was walking into the classroom at the top of the South tower and closing the door behind her. Suddenly the visions and dizziness stopped and she felt Professor Snape pushing her back onto her chair.  
  
"Well, maybe it wasn't you." He muttered under his breath, and stormed back over to the door. "But I'd bet my Knuts it was a Griffindor."  
  
Hermione sat panting on her chair. What had just happened?! She felt everyone's eyes on her as she struggled to regain her composure. Ginny reached over and put an arm reassuringly across her shoulders. She clearly heard Hannah Abbot whispering to Ernie "Perhaps he can read minds you know. I thought it was just a silly rumor but he seems convinced now she didn't do it."  
  
Of course, Hermione thought. Occlumency. So that's what it feels like, certainly not like Harry had described or what she had read about in the library. She wondered vaguely if the person casting the spell saw her memories in exactly the same way as she had seen them. In glorious technicolour and surround sound, and with the feelings she had felt at the time clearly evident. Harry had said that when he was in Snape's mind he could sense what the man had been feeling at the time, so that would mean.......suddenly she sat bolt upright, startling Ginny who still had her across her shoulders.  
  
Oh my god! The dream!  
  
What had he seen? Certainly not anything to do with whipped cream thank goodness, and she was pretty sure she had most of her clothes on in the brief scene that had flashed across her mind. All in all it had been fairly innocent, hadn't it? I mean most students must dream about their teachers at some point. Admittedly many would not envision them taking off articles of clothing with their teeth, but he must have realized it was a dream and created by her subconscious. Ginny was looking at her with a strange expression on her face. "Hermione, are you ok?" She forced herself to relax and gave the girl a small smile of reassurance. Maybe he didn't even recognize himself in the dream she thought, it was only a brief flash...but then she had been moaning his name over and over which surely must have given her away. Damn. She had go get out of here. 


	5. 5Trapped

Chapter 5 - Trapped  
  
Looking up she saw the door still firmly closed and Professor Snape standing facing it with his hands on his hips. Time for drastic action I think Hermione, she told herself. She stood up and looked around the room for a means of escape. Her eyes fell on the empty fireplace at the end of the room. Of course, they could floo out of here!  
  
"Anyone got any floo powder?" she said to the room in general. There was a rustling as people searched through pockets and bags, but no-body answered her. Professor Snape was still standing muttering at the closed door and she was unaware if he had heard her or not.  
  
"Er, Professor Snape. Do you have any floo powder on you?" He spun round and not quite meeting her eye answered with a curt no. Well at least that answered her question about whether he had noticed the dream or not. Bugger. Well she wasn't going to get out of here by worrying about that now. How else could she get out? Perhaps if they had something heavy they could break the door down, better still a fire-axe would get them out no problem. Smiling slightly she picked one of the cushions up off the sofa and transfigured it into an axe. Terry Boot looked across at her and grinned, obviously catching her intent and sensing a chance to show off his new muscles.  
  
"Allow me Hermione." He said taking the axe out of her hands and crossing to the door.  
  
"Er..." came the voice of Ginny Weasley from the sofa, "I don't think that will..." but Terry had already started swinging the axe in a graceful arc towards the door. Instead of embedding itself in the door it bounced back off the wood violently and Terry sat down hard on the floor to avoid the axe handle hitting him between the eyes.  
  
"...work." came Ginny's voice again "All the doors in the castle are charmed against violence."  
  
"Well you could have told me before." Said Terry gruffly as he picked himself up off the floor, looking slightly embarrassed, and transfigured the axe back into a cushion.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous." Ernie McMillan said snappily standing up and moving over to where Terry stood by the door. "There must be some way we can get out of here." He glared menacingly at the door as if he expected it to open just because he was annoyed. "For goodness sake I need to get back to my revision!"  
  
"Well if you can think of another way out I'm sure we would all love to hear it." came the slow drawl of Draco Malfoy, who was still lounging on the sofa looking extremely relaxed. Ernie crinkled his brow as he thought.  
  
"The window." He said suddenly "We can all climb out of the window!"  
  
"Honestly Ern!." Hannah Abbot said as she too stood and crossed to the window "We're at the top of the South Tower, how are we supposed to get down there. It must be at least a 50 foot drop!"  
  
"We can fly." Answered Ernie, leaning slightly out of the window. "Accio Broomstick!"  
  
"I don't think that will work either." Professor Snape said, sounding almost apologetic as he seated himself resignedly in a squashy green armchair. "As there are no Quidditch matches this weekend, Madame Hooch has sent all the school brooms to be serviced in Hogsmede."  
  
Ernie looked utterly crestfallen. "B..B..But what are we going to do then." He stuttered.  
  
"It seems we have no choice" said Professor Snape quietly, "but to stay here until whoever has locked us in sees fit to let us out." 


	6. 6Making the most of a bad situation

Chapter 6- Making the most of a bad situation  
  
The atmosphere in the room had turned decidedly frosty, Hermione thought as she looked at her fellow prefects and Professor Snape. They were all seated once again around the large coffee table in the middle of the room.  
  
Hannah was whispering quietly to Ernie McMillan who looked completely distraught. Obviously the thought of not being able to get any revision done was starting to affect his composure and he jumped slightly when Draco cleared his throat. Professor Snape was glaring at them all in turn (except Hermione who he seemed to be completely avoiding) as if one of them was responsible for the situation they were in. Everyone looked completely miserable, she mused - why would anyone of them choose to lock themselves in a room with 6 other prefects and Professor Snape, and suddenly she thought she had the answer.  
  
She groaned inwardly. Harry bloody Potter and Ronald even bloodier Weasley. This must have been what they were talking about when she had surprised them this morning. They had been planning to lock her in a room with 6 other prefects and a professor......but why? To stop her revising? She didn't think so. To set her up with one of the other prefects? Again unlikely, Terry was involved with Padma, Ernie was a nervous wreck and Draco, well. She snorted softly under her breath, Ginny was welcome to him. To keep her out of their hair? Hmmmm .. that was a possibility. What could they be up to that they didn't want her involved in, and then again how had they managed to fix the door so that not even Professor Snape could open it. It was all very confusing.  
  
Draco cleared his throat again and sat up a bit straighter. "Well," he drawled, "as it seems like we're not getting out of here for a while maybe we can have a look at some of these games I've bought."  
  
"If no-one has any objections perhaps we can also light the fire?" Hermione asked tentatively "As long as we don't say anything about the party I don't think anyone would mind if we were overheard now." Grinning at her Ginny rose and crossed quickly over to the fireplace where she knelt and conjured a small fire with flickering green flames upon the bricks of the hearth.  
  
When they were once again all seated Draco started handing around the games he had brought for them all to look at.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Padma, puzzled, as she held up an empty bottle. Draco smirked prettily, "Why Spin-The-Bottle of course."  
  
"I hardly think that is an appropriate game for a 160th Birthday party Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape said silkily as he reached across and took the bottle from Padma, "However I might have forgiven your lapse in judgment had this bottle still been full of fire-whiskey." Looking dejectedly at the empty bottle he bent and placed it on the floor at the side of his chair. As he looked up again he briefly caught Hermione's eye before she quickly looked away. Why was he grinning at her like that she thought to herself, and why can't I look him in the eye, pull yourself together girl.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hermione looked back at Professor Snape, only to find him examining a sheet of coloured plastic that he had removed from a box and was now unfolding. "What, may I ask Mr. Malfoy, is the purpose of this game?" He had unfolded the plastic fully now and had spread it out, covering half the table. "What do all these coloured circles represent?"  
  
"Oh, that's Twister." Hannah answered happily. "We used to play this at all my birthday parties when I was little. It's really good fun, I'll show you how it's played if you like." She slid the plastic sheet off the table and onto the floor in front of the fire. "Who else knows how to play?" she asked, and Hermione was quite surprised when Draco stepped forwards as well as Terry and Padma. Hermione had always hated playing Twister. She found it hideously embarrassing being told where to place her hands and feet and ending up stuck with her face in someone's armpit so she quickly grabbed the spinner board and volunteered to referee the game.  
  
"All you have to do," said Hannah happily removing her shoes and socks, "is spin the spinner, then the players have to put their hands or feet on the colours that the spinner lands on. Oxford rules- last person to fall wins." She gestured Terry, Padma and Draco to different sides of the plastic sheet and nodded at Hermione to begin.  
  
"Right hand on Green" Hermione said giggling 5 minutes later. Much to her amusement all 4 players were still in the game, although to her practiced eye, only just. She giggled again as Draco shifted his body slightly and was promptly hit in the face by Padma, who was having to reach right over Hannah to get to the Green circles.  
  
"Watch it!" Draco growled threateningly, and he blew upwards trying to shift his white blond hair that had flopped down over his eyes obscuring his vision. Ginny had come to sit next to Hermione at the start of the game.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny it you spun a left foot blue next." She said with a chuckle "Padma would practically have her arse in Terrys face and I think Hannah would have to dislocate her hip to reach it." They laughed at the picture as Hermione spun the spinner, and neither of them noticed the potions professor standing behind them give a small flick of his wand.  
  
They screamed with laughter as the pointer came to rest on left foot blue, and watched as Hannah, trying to reach the coloured circle, lost her balance and keeled gracefully to one side, taking out Terry and Padma. Terry looked particularly annoyed as they untangled themselves and clambered to their feet, and Hermione declared Draco the winner.  
  
"What did you have to do that for Hannah?" Terry grumbled as he winced and straightened up. "Spoiled a wonderful view you did." Padma punched him playfully on the arm as Ginny conjured a medal out of the air and hung it shyly round Draco's neck, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Draco looked a little shocked but grinned down at his medal and gave Ginny a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well, amusing as that was" Snape drawled from behind them, "I am not entirely convinced it is a suitable game for a gathering of elderly wizards. Yes, I am sure that the students would find it a highly enjoyable pastime Miss. Abbot," he said looking pointedly at Hannah who had started to protest, "but Professor Dumbledore and his friends would insist on playing too and I do not think that Madame Pomfrey could cope with that many broken hips in one night."  
  
If Hermione was surprised at his joke she was even more amazed when he smiled at them all. 


	7. 7Agreeable company

Chapter 7- Agreeable Company  
  
As the day wore on the gathering became more relaxed. They spent a pleasant few hours before lunch playing various card games and several of the board games that Draco Malfoy had bought with him. Hermione was surprised that there seemed to be a large number of muggle games mixed in with the obviously wizarding ones, but when she tried to ask Draco about it he just shrugged and said he had forgotten where he had found them all. After a while Ernie stopped pacing the room and resignedly came and sat with them when they started playing Mousetrap ™.  
  
At about 2 o'clock they stopped the game they were playing and Ginny and Terry again opened their bags and tipped out the food they had bought. Professor Snape joined them at the table for their makeshift lunch although he had spent most of the morning hovering round the door trying charm after charm to unlock it. Ginny sat next to Draco giggling at a story he was telling her and Hermione looked over at her fondly. At least one good thing was happening as a result of their forced company, she thought, and she had to admit to herself that she was feeling more relaxed than she had done in a long time. The only thing spoiling her mood was the 'occlumency incident', and although she had pushed it to the back of her mind she could still feel the embarrassment nagging away at her. Hannah produced several bottles of butterbeer from her bag and they were passed round the table, even Snape taking a drink whilst muttering about it not being fire-whiskey.  
  
As Ginny and Terry cleared away the remains of their lunch, Padma rooted through the stack of games they had not yet touched. Giving a little shriek of excitement she pulled out a largish blue box.  
  
"Oh look," she squeaked, waving the box excitedly at Hannah "Trivial pursuits- Wizard edition!"  
  
It appeared that both Padma and Hannah had attended a lot of parties in their life as they both attacked the box with evident gusto.  
  
"We'll have to team up for this one." Said Ernie solemnly "there aren't enough pieces to play on our own. Hannah would you mind partnering me?" Hannah looked delighted as she shifted along the sofa to sit next to Ernie. Terry squashed over to make room as Padma came to sit next to him and Ginny leaned slightly nearer to Draco, putting her hand on his knee and looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Hey that's not on!" Hermione objected indignantly "I'm the only one who hasn't got a partner!"  
  
"Well it's not as if you need one now is it?" Ginny said soothingly, her eyes imploring Hermione not to make a fuss and let them keep their original partners.  
  
Hermione folded her arms across her chest and glared at them. If that was the way they wanted to play it so be it. It was unfair, and the Griffindor part of her sorely wanted to win. She knew she didn't stand a chance with them teamed up against her.  
  
"I think I may be prevailed upon to make the teams more even." Came a silky voice from behind Hermione and she jumped slightly before turning and looking up into the eyes of Professor Snape. He had a slightly malicious grin on his face and his dark eyes glinted with what looked like suppressed laughter. She obligingly scooted along as he came round the sofa and sat down next to her.  
  
"Now Miss.Granger, what colour would you like to be?"  
  
Ernie was spluttering as Snape reached over and picked up the green circle of plastic, "More even! But you're a teacher, that's not fair!" He looked across at the others who were all frowning and looking slightly nervous.  
  
"Ha!" Hermione shot back at him triumphantly. "It was ok when you expected me to play on my own against you all but now that I have a partner," she linked her arm through professor Snape's and hoped fervently that he didn't make a scene, "you decide that it's unfair. You made the rules and now you're going to stick to them!" Ernie muttered something under his breath, but picked up the dice and handed it to Hannah to start the game.  
  
Snape leaned a bit nearer to Hermione and whispered, "I think I'm going to enjoy being your partner Miss Granger." She looked up into his dark eyes and no longer felt embarrassed. 


	8. 8The ATeam

For your information:- Wizard Edition Trivial Pursuits TM Colour Key= Blue- Ancient Runes, Yellow- Curses/Hexes, Green- Potions, Pink- History of Magic, Brown- Magical Creatures, Orange- Divination  
  
Chapter 8- The A Team  
  
As expected it was a massacre.  
  
Hermione and Snape had won the first game quickly before Draco and Ginny even had one "cheese" in their wheel, so Ernie suggested that they change the rules. Snape would not let them swap teams, insisting that they had picked their partners fairly and would stick with them, so Ernie and Hannah put their heads together. It was decided that the green team would have to answer two question correctly to move on, if they got a question wrong they would miss a turn and the white roll-again spaces would be 'questioners choice'.  
  
Hermione started to protest at this but stopped when Professor Snape put his hand reassuringly on her arm and declared loudly that they would still win.  
  
The next game was a lot closer and lasted a lot longer. Terry quickly spotted that both Hermione and Snape's weakest subject was Divination, so whenever they landed on a white space took great delight in quizzing them about tea leaf patterns and how to decipher images in the crystal ball. Hermione found that she was enjoying herself immensely. It was a delight having someone with a similar mind partnering her and she found that even on questions where neither of them knew the answer they could discuss the problem logically and more often than not came up with the correct response.  
  
Hermione also discovered lots of new and interesting things about her friends. Ernie, not surprisingly was strong in most subjects, but she learned that every summer he went to visit his parents who worked alongside Bill Weasley in Egypt as Curse Breakers. That explained why he was so good at the Blue (Ancient Runes) and Yellow (Curses/Hexes) questions. Hannah surprisingly was very good at History of Magic, and admitted a passion for muggle history as well. Ginny was also very strong on pink questions. Draco shocked them all by getting most of his Magical Creature questions correct in spite of having behaved horrendously in most of Hagrid's lessons, before he had dropped the subject at the beginning of last year. He had, as he told the room, been taken to more than his fair share of wizard zoo's.  
  
The game was drawing to a close when Hermione rolled a two and landed them on another white space. Signing in frustration she collapsed back onto the sofa as Terry grinned and pulled a new card from the box.  
  
"Well I guess you know what's coming next... Divination!" he chuckled maliciously. It was well into late afternoon by this time, and Hannah and Ginny had just finished transfiguring candles and setting them into the sconces on the walls. The candlelight seemed to make it appear darker than it was outside, and cast eerie flickering shadows across the players as they sat round the table.  
  
Terry put on his best Professor Trelawney voice and breathed spookily "In your dreams last night you were visited by a tall, dark man who proceeded to take of your clothes with his teeth then lick whipped cream off your body. What is the significance of this dream?"  
  
Hermione felt herself stiffen and blood rushed quickly to her face. She hoped it was too dark for anyone to see that she was as red as a beetroot, but thankfully it didn't look like anyone else had noticed. Padma was falling about in fits of laughter with Ginny, whilst Draco looked on in amusement and Ernie and Hannah were busy congratulating Terry on the day's best impression of the fraudulent Divination teacher. Hermione drew in a deep breath and turned to face Professor Snape. He was looking down at her strangely, and she knew it was too much to hope that he had forgotten what he had seen earlier.  
  
"Well," she said to him, her voice trembling. "I...er...I...um...I'm not too sure..." her voice trailed off as she stared up into his eyes and found herself falling into their black depths. She could see that he now knew about the whipped cream, Damn, but instead of seeing ridicule or loathing in his eyes they seemed to be burning with desire, and he moved his hand quickly to her arm, gripping it tightly.  
  
"I am afraid we have no idea what the dream would mean." he said briskly, wrenching his eyes away from Hermione and looking sideways at a still hysterical Padma "You will have to enlighten us."  
  
"I haven't got a clue." Grinned Terry as he started laughing himself, "I made it up- it just came to me. Divine-ation inspiration you could call it." This very bad joke seemed to set Ginny off again and in a minute everyone was rolling around crying with laughter.  
  
Everyone except Hermione and Snape. Hermione tried to sink backwards into the couch, cheeks still burning as she took several deep breaths and told herself sternly to calm down. Oh man, why did everything have to happen to her? Being stuck in a room with, quite literally, the man of her dreams- whom until 2 minutes ago she thought despised her but now she wasn't quite so sure– was turning into one of the most embarrassing days of her life. All it needed now was a round of Truth or Dare, or all her clothes to suddenly fall off and her embarrassment would be complete.  
  
Professor Snape still had his hand on her arm and its presence reassured her. She took two more deep breaths, sat up straighter and gently touched her fingers to the back of his hand He looked down at her, his eyes questioning and she gave him a small, shy smile. He relaxed his grip and smiled back, which made her smile even more. Leaving his hand resting comfortingly on her arm they turned back to the game. Terry wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe and pulled out another card.  
  
"You can have your proper question now."  
  
The game ended 15 minutes later and the green team won again. 


	9. 9The new game

Chapter 9 – The new game  
  
It came as no surprise to Hermione when Ernie and the others didn't want to play another round of Trivial Pursuits. Being beaten twice by Hermione and the Professor seemed to have put a dampener on the jovial mood that had sprung up during the last game. Ginny was sitting quietly talking to Draco again, and Hannah and Padma had stood up and were leaning, looking out of the window into the dusk that was quietly falling over the castle.  
  
Professor Snape had been cornered by Ernie as they had both risen to stretch their legs, and was now quizzing him about the properties of a Mandrake Root potion, leaving Hermione sat at the table with Terry. Terry moved over and sat casually next to Hermione  
  
"Well," he started "Never thought I'd see the day our feared potions master would join us for a friendly game of Trivial Pursuits. I'm really quite surprised. He hasn't taken any house points off us or issued detention, and he looked to be actually enjoying himself these past few hours."  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully, looking over at where Snape and Ernie were stood talking by the fire. "If only he could be a bit more like this all the time." She said wistfully to Terry "He really is quite nice, and he's so intelligent and thoughtful." She gave a little sigh, and didn't notice Terry looking at her sideways with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Well it does make a change, I'll say that." He added quickly "Er..I'm just going to go and talk to Draco about something." He got up and crossed over to where Draco was sitting and took Ginny's place. Ginny came and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Wow Hermione," she started excitedly, as Hermione gave herself a little shake and dragged her eyes away from where she had been studying the lean form of Professor Snape to look at the younger girl, "This had been such a great day. Draco and I have talked about so much, he's got an amazing sense of humor and he's absolutely gorgeous don't you think."  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco, who was sat huddled secretively with Terry. The two of them suddenly looked up and over at the girls, grinning, and she saw Draco give a small wink to Ginny. The sixth former giggled and tugged at Hermione's sleeve,  
  
"He's asked me to go with him on the next Hogsmede weekend, isn't that exciting!" Hermione looked down at the grinning redhead and wondered fleetingly what Ron would have to say about that, but decided not to mention it and spoil the girl's obvious good mood.  
  
"Now if only we could find someone for you to go out with things would be perfect."  
  
"Oh No you don't Ginny Weasley!" said Hermione looking at Ginny with a horrified expression on her face "I'll not have you setting me up with any of your friends, I'm perfectly happy on my own thank you." She felt a bit bad lying to Ginny about being happy on her own, but had absolutely no intention of telling the girl that the person she wanted to be with was actually their snarky and usually-ill-tempered potions master. Although she loved the girl like a sister, she knew that if Ginny had the slightest clue about her feelings she would probably have a fit, and arrange to have Hermione sent to a closed ward at St. Mungo's. Ginny looked a bit upset at Hermione's statement, but linked her arm through Hermione's and started telling her again how wonderful Draco was.  
  
Their slightly-dull-in-Hermione's-opinion conversation was interrupted by Terry a few minutes later when he stood and asked everyone if they wanted to play another game.  
  
"No, not Trivial Pursuits," he said quickly noticing the expressions on Hannah and Ernie's faces, "It's a new one Draco's got, called Wizardopoly Everyone can play as there are 8 pieces," he looked over at Professor Snape "You will join us won't you sir?"  
  
Professor Snape gave a curt nod of his head and moved over to sit next to Hannah, opposite Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Well," said Draco as he unpacked the game from a small red box. "We all have to take a playing piece from this bag. It's a wizard game so the pieces will change to match an aspect of your personality." He passed round a small black velvet bag and everyone dipped into it to draw out a token. Hermione looked down at her hand and saw a small pewter model of a book resting there. Ginny showed her piece to Hermione proudly. Her piece was shaped like a dragon.  
  
"Hey, I've got a unicorn" Padma exclaimed happily from the end of the table. Draco snorted softly  
  
"Well Patil, they say a Unicorn stands for virginity." Padma gave him a scowl  
  
"Well in that case Hermione should have this piece." She snapped back, before giving Hermione an apologetic glance. Hermione felt herself going red again and studiously examined the small book in her hand.  
  
"It also stands for loyalty, courage and purity of heart." Terry said soothingly to Padma, putting an arm round her shoulders "On second thoughts, maybe Hermione should have this piece." He was rewarded with a playful thump from Padma.  
  
Hannah was looking puzzled at her figure. "What is it?" she asked showing the piece to Professor Snape  
  
"A house elf." He sneered. When she looked a bit taken aback he added quickly "Well it was you doing the spring cleaning earlier on." He placed his own model, a small pewter cauldron, on the starting square next to Draco's intricately carved broomstick .  
  
"Well, I have a Centaur." Ernie said proudly showing his piece to everyone, "the deepest thinking and bravest of magical creatures."  
  
"Either that or it means you're a bit of a horse" said Draco dryly and everyone sniggered.  
  
"Ignore him Ernie." Hannah muttered, shooting daggers at Malfoy from beneath half closed eyelids.  
  
They all placed their tokens on the starting square and Draco handed everyone some tiny gold, silver and bronze pieces, shaped like galleons, sickles and knuts only much smaller. The game seemed to be a bit like muggle Monopoly TM, Hermione thought to herself. They clearly had to move round the board, buying things and building things, there was a picture of a dementor in one corner- that must be Azkaban- and a pile of broomsticks in another- free parking. There seemed to be a lot less properties that could be bought though, and there were lots of brightly coloured squares evenly distributed round the board with shining silver question marks on them .  
  
"Ok," said Draco again, reading some words off the lid of the box "Aim of the game is to move round the board buying properties, building houses and generally making as much money as possible. The squares with the question marks on are called mystery squares, land on one and you take a card from this pile here." He put a large stack of green cards in the middle of the board. Hermione picked one up and was surprised to see that it was blank.  
  
"Apparently," said Draco still reading the lid, "the cards stay blank until you actually land on a square then a message will appear."  
  
He handed the dice to Hannah to start the game 


	10. 10Wizardopoly

Chapter10 – Wizardopoly  
  
The game was progressing nicely. Hermione had always loved playing muggle Monopoly TM and after about an hour of playing she had collected quite a lot of properties. Snape, it appeared, was also quite good at the game, and they were quickly leaving the others behind as their piles of fake money grew. Padma picked up the dice and rolled a 5. She moved her unicorn along then groaned as it came to rest on a picture of a fireplace.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Patil," came the silky voice of Professor Snape. "You appear to be attempting to use the floo network, which I own. That will be 2 sickles please." Padma handed over the money and passed the dice on to Ernie. The centaur was currently residing in Azkaban. A mystery card had told him that for apparating without a license he had to miss 2 goes, but he was now raring to get out. He rolled eight and moved his piece quickly onto Zonko's Joke shop, which was the last remaining unsold property. He promptly bought it and built a cottage. It was now Hermione's turn. She shook the dice and threw 6. Skipping over Flourish & Blotts and Ollivanders, both of which she already owned, she landed on a blue mystery square. Picking up the top card on the pile she started to read.  
  
Now the game begins in earnest; All the properties are sold; To win you'll have to fight your hardest; Triumph before you get too cold. Remove an article of clothing!  
  
Hermione looked in shock at the card in her hand, and turned it over. This had to be a mistake, the proper message must be on the other side- but the other side of the card was blank. She looked up to see everyone staring at her curiously, and she slowly put the card down on the table. Ginny picked it up and let out a shriek as she read it  
  
"You have to take your clothes off! This can't be right!"  
  
The card was snatched out of her hands by Professor Snape. His dark eyes flicked quickly over the words and he looked briefly up at Hermione and smirked.  
  
"I think it is about time we stopped this foolish game. Obviously it is not suitable for Dumbledore's birthday party, nor, I fear for the situation we are in at the moment." He had begun to rise from the sofa when a small cough from Ernie caught everyone's attention. Ernie had picked up the lid of the box and was re-reading the rules.  
  
"Er....We can't actually stop playing." He said nervously looking around at the group of people. He waved the lid at them "It's a binding magical contract. The moment you choose a piece you have to play until the game finishes. It says so here at the bottom. The only way out is when you run out of money, and the game only finishes when someone wins."  
  
They all sat in stunned silence. Hermione looked down horrified at her stack of cards and money. Between them, she and Professor Snape had by far the largest amount of properties, and she had built bookshops, hospitals and pubs on most of them! No-one noticed when Terry looked over at Draco and grinned conspiratorially. Ginny eventually spoke.  
  
"Well it looks like we are now playing to lose. Come on Hermione, take something off and we can carry on."  
  
Giving Ginny an angry look, Hermione silently thanked the gods that she had put on so many clothes this morning. It looked like she would be here for a while and at least she had plenty to take off.  
  
"Fine" she snapped "but before we carry on I think we should all agree that whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. I'm sure none of us want the rest of the school finding out about this." She pulled out her wand and held it in her left hand. "We can all swear on our wands."  
  
She watched as the others all solemnly made the oath then grumpily pulled off one of her stockings and wadded it into a ball. She heard Ginny giggling beside her.  
  
"Why are you wearing two pairs of stockings?  
  
"It was cold this morning, alright! Just roll the bloody dice and let's get on with it."  
  
She could feel Professor Snape's eyes on her as she shoved the stocking into her bag, and she glanced over at him cautiously. He was looking at her with a lopsided smirk on his face, as if he badly wanted to laugh. She flashed him her best smile and watched the look change to one of confusion. So everyone thought it was funny did they, well wait until they got a card like that then she'd see who was laughing. 


	11. 11Trying to lose

Chapter 11- Trying to lose  
  
Half an hour later Hermione was sat comfortably on the sofa, smirking slightly maliciously at Terry Boot who had just landed on a Red mystery square. They had quickly discovered that the different coloured squares meant different directions from the bizarre game. Terry read his card silently and then passed it over to a shirtless Draco before removing both his last sock and his jumper and sitting cross legged on the sofa with his eyes closed.  
  
"Remove 2 articles of clothing, and answer one question truthfully." Read Draco aloud to the rest of the group. "Hey this could get interesting guys, what should we ask him?" Terry cracked open one eyelid and gave Draco an evil glare.  
  
"I know," squeaked Hannah excitedly "I always wanted to know if that rumor going round was true. You know the one about him and Professor Sinistra behind the broom shed last Halloween."  
  
Padma glared at Hannah, her fists clenched by her sides, but Hannah just shrugged her shoulders at her and turned back to Terry. "Well, did anything happen between you and Professor Sinistra last Halloween?"  
  
"Nope," said Terry smugly, grinning at Padma "I was down by the lake trying to stop Dean Thomas from being sick, but I know there was someone behind the broom shed with her and I think I know who it might have been." He refused to say anything else.  
  
Next to roll was Professor Snape, who had so far managed not to land on any of the mystery squares. His long, graceful fingers skipped the cauldron lightly across the board, bringing it to land on Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"Now Miss Granger" he said smoothly, eyes flashing warmly at her. "Flourish & Blotts with one property, how much do I owe you." Hermione groaned inwardly. She and Professor Snape had been doing this for their last few turns. She would land on one of his properties and give him a large sum of money, but at the next go he would invariably land on one of hers and give it all back. Admittedly she had managed to avoid most of the mystery squares, unlike Draco who was down to just his trousers and pants, and was only missing her outer pair of stockings and cardigan.  
  
She accepted the money from the Professor with a small nod and Hannah picked up the dice. Hermione noticed that Hannah's hand was trembling, and saw her glance across at Ernie who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. The blue mystery square that she landed on demanded that she only remove one item of clothing, and she stood up and un-tucked her long shirt before unbuttoning her jeans and slipping out of them. She curled back up on the chair, tucking her legs under her and pulling the long shirt over her knees and looked across at Ernie again who was grinning broadly. She smiled back at him and passed the dice on.  
  
Both Padma and Ernie landed on properties belonging to Professor Snape, she noticed with quiet satisfaction, then it was her turn to roll. The dice skipped across the table and she moved her book past Azkaban and only a red mystery square. She took a card and read:  
  
You're still wearing too many clothes I see; I think this time we'll make it three. Remove 3 articles of clothing  
  
Passing the card to Ginny she quickly removed her last pair of stockings and pulled her jumper up over her head. As she smoothed her hair back down she risked a quick glance over at Professor Snape. His eyes appeared to widen and she saw his gaze flicking across her legs and up across her chest. He licked his lips slightly before he noticed her looking at him and quickly looked away. Well, she thought to herself, the low cut top definitely had the desired effect.  
  
"Well, well Granger," came Malfoy's soft drawl from the end of the table, "It seems SOMEBODY has a tattoo." He was looking at her left leg which she had curled up onto the sofa and upon which her 18th Birthday present from Harry and Ron was clearly visible. She self-consciously ran her fingers over it as she felt everyone turn to stare at her legs.  
  
"Actually Malfoy," she said calmly "I have two of them. This one means friendship, Harry and Ron got one at the same time. The other one is a lion, and lets just say that you won't be seeing that one any time soon." To her surprise she noticed that all the men in the room where blushing slightly as they obviously tried not to think about where her other tattoo could be. Hermione laughed and passed the dice to Ginny.  
  
The next surprise for Hermione came 20 minutes later. By this time Draco, Terry and Padma were all sat in their underwear. Ginny had been forced to reveal that she'd had a crush on Malfoy all year, and Ernie that he was the one having the secret tryst with Professor Sinistra behind the broom shed last Halloween. Professor Snape had at last landed on a few mystery squares and was sat in his chair looking slightly nervous, dressed in a shirt and trousers, one bare foot resting on his knee.  
  
Hermione wasn't doing very well. She had not lost any more clothes, but looking around at the other players it was obvious that Professor Snape was winning, with her following up a close second. Both Ginny and Padma only had a few knuts left, and no-one else had any property. Ginny was now rolling the dice and she squeaked with excitement as her dragon landed on the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"There you are Professor Snape, that's all I have" she said happily passing him her last few knuts. "Well good luck the rest of you, see you later" and she curled her legs under her and was asleep within a minute. Seeing Hermione's shocked expression Draco Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Standard clause in a magical games contract." He explained "The losers are put into a magical sleep until the game is over. You may never have come across that if you have only ever played wizard chess."  
  
He picked up the dice and rolled, and a few minutes later he was asleep too. 


	12. 12Last man standing

I am cringing as I am writing this! It seems awfully cheesy but it is great fun!! Man, I cannot write sex scenes- anyone wishing to volunteer to re-write this chapter or add to it please contact me!! ASAP!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Chapter 12 – Last man standing  
  
She should have known it would come down to this, she thought nervously as she looked around her at the room of half-naked sleeping people and the half-naked very-much-awake man opposite her. How did she keep managing to land her self in these situations? Here she was locked in a room in a tower in the middle of the night wearing nothing but her underwear, while the man of her dreams, her POTIONS PROFESSOR no less, sat not 3 feet away also in his underwear. What on earth was happening?!  
  
She started to reach across the table for the dice but was stopped by a quiet cough from Professor Snape. She looked across at him and up into his eyes, and felt herself shivering under his gaze.  
  
"Miss Granger," he started stiffly "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier when I believed that you had locked us in here. I had no wish to cause you any embarrassment."  
  
Hermione looked down at the table and to her amazement found herself starting to laugh.  
  
"I think that the situation we are in now is quite a bit more embarrassing than my silly dream, and please call me Hermione, I hardly think Miss. Granger is appropriate at this time" She said between peals of laughter. To her surprise he started laughing too, a quiet, easy laugh that seemed to wash over her body making it tingle and raising goose-bumps.  
  
"Yes, I dare say that is correct." He said, still laughing, "Although I must admit that the experience is not entirely unpleasant."  
  
She looked up at him quickly, struggling to calm her laughter and saw him smiling at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He picked up the dice and placed them in her outstretched hand.  
  
"I believe that it is your move"  
  
She rolled the dice and landed on a yellow mystery square. Picking up the top card she started reading then stopped, stood up and passed the card to Professor Snape before moving round to his side of the table and sitting nervously next to him.  
  
"It seems as if I have made my move."  
  
He looked down at her confused then read the card aloud.  
  
The game is drawing to an end; No more clothing you will miss; Prior differences soon to mend; Give another player a kiss  
  
Standing quickly, Snape grasped Hermione's hands and pulled her to her feet also. They stood inches apart in the dimly lit room and Hermione looked up into his dark eyes to see desire burning in them again. She raised her hand and gently moved his dark hair back off his face before standing on her tiptoes and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. She felt his hand brush the soft skin of her waist as she lifted her other hand to his neck and deepened the kiss. Stepping forward slightly she moved her hand down from his neck and across to the smooth soft skin of his back, she shivered as he bought his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. His lips felt cool against hers and she parted her lips slightly to allow him entry to her mouth. He tasted faintly of butterbeer, she thought to herself as she moved her tongue gently and ran it lightly over his teeth. His arms were now stroking down her back and she pulled back slightly from the kiss to look again into his eyes.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes staring into each others eyes with unspoken wonder, his hands caressing her back softly and her fingers gently stroking the fine hair at the back of his neck. She leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped her by moving his head back.  
  
"Are you sure you want this Hermione?" he asked her, his voice thick with emotion. "This is no longer a game."  
  
She smiled up at him and moved her hand across his chest, lightly tracing the outlines of his muscles beneath the skin. She heard him gasp softly and felt heat surging through her body making her knees feel weak.  
  
"This is what I want, Severus." She whispered softly, and this time he let her kiss him.  
  
Holding her face in his hands and still kissing her he slowly sat back onto the sofa, drawing her down so that she was resting in his lap. He was most definitely attracted to her she thought to her self, as she felt his hardness under her, and she smiled involuntarily against his mouth. Her hands were tangled in his hair and as he bought his lips round and started biting her ear gently she let out a soft moan and her breath started coming in short gasps.  
  
"Miss Granger." He growled gently in her ear "would you be so kind as to show me your other tattoo?" 


	13. 13 Game Over

Chapter 13- Game over  
  
Hermione was sat together with Serevus on the sofa, her head tucked under his chin and one of his arms around her as he gently stroked her hair with his free hand. He broke their peaceful silence first.  
  
"Hermione...." he started  
  
"Yes I know." She said turning her head slightly and sighing "What happens in this room stays in this room. Don't worry." She bit her lip and looked up at him shyly. "Do you think we could maybe come back here next weekend?"  
  
He bent his head and kissed her neck softly before looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Most definitely," he said silkily "after all we still have a party to plan, and I do believe that next time you may remember to bring some whipped cream, but I was just going to suggest that we finish this blasted game. Much as I would like to keep you here alone, people are probably looking for us now and it would be better if everyone else were awake when they found us."  
  
He straightened up after saying this and passed her his shirt before standing and slipping into his trousers.  
  
"I do not think we will be getting any more cards asking us to remove articles of clothing, as they have already all been removed," he smirked at her "but it would be wise to put something on before we wake the others."  
  
Half an hour later Hermione sat next to Severus on the sofa and handed him her last handful of money.  
  
"Well that's it. You won. Shouldn't they start waking up now?" Hermione asked, looking around at the still slumbering forms of her friends.  
  
"Yes. They will awaken shortly." Severus replied smoothly, stroking her hair again "But before they do I think that you should give the winner of the game a kiss, to congratulate him on a well deserved victory."  
  
Hermione made to punch Severus playfully on the arm but he grasped her hand and drew her close to him, eyes flashing. As they kissed she felt herself start to melt again and snaked her arms up around the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
  
A quiet coughing from the other side of the room a few minutes later made them spring apart guiltily and they turned to face the source of the sound. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the open doorway, eyes twinkling at them, flanked on either side by Harry and Ron. Ron had turned a brilliant shade of red and was sputtering loudly as his eyes took in first Hermione's disheveled state, then the trailing decorations still hanging from the ceiling before finally locking onto his sister, who was lying next to Draco Malfoy on the sofa, half-naked and just waking up. Harry was staring at Hermione, his eyebrows raised in incredulity with a questioning look in his eye. Hermione quickly stood up and moved to the other side of the sofa, digging her skirt out of her bag and quickly pulling it on under Serevus's shirt that she was still wearing.  
  
"Ah yes, Ah yes." Dumbledore said as he moved into the room, eyes twinkling at everyone as they started quickly pulling their clothes on. He stopped and twinkled at Severus for a moment before turning and beaming first at Hermione, then at the other prefects in turn.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, everybody. We have been most worried about you all today, but it appears that we have found you safe and well." He stopped and smiled knowingly at Hermione.  
  
Ron, closing the door behind him, strode across the room and stood next to Ginny, glaring angrily between her and Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up at him and continued nonchalantly buttoning up his shirt. Harry moved over to Ron and put his hand on the red-head's arm, but before he could say anything Hermione had stormed over to them.  
  
"Just what did you think you were playing at, locking us in here all day?" she hissed furiously at them. Harry and Ron looked taken aback.  
  
"We didn't lock you in here!" said Ron indignantly "In fact when you didn't show up for dinner we went straight to Dumbledore and have been looking for you ever since!"  
  
"Well what was all that rubbish at breakfast about Ginny and Neville then?" Hermione asked puzzled. Ron looked at Harry and sighed.  
  
"If you must know we'd signed you up for a speed dating night at the Three Broomsticks." Ron said grumpily "Of course you've missed it now, and it looks like it doesn't matter anyway." He shot an evil look across the room to where Professor Snape was sitting putting his shoes and socks on.  
  
Hermione looked at them both in shock and at this point Ginny exclaimed loudly. "Hermione, what on earth are you wearing?" Ron took this as his cue to start on at Ginny about her own state of undress and they were soon bickering away in a corner. Hermione turned back to the others.  
  
"I remember getting stuck in this tower during my own time at Hogwarts." Dumbledore was saying, reminiscing unconcernedly. "It is a most grievous oversight that I did not remember it sooner. I was stuck here for 3 days before someone rescued me, it's the door you see- it can only be opened from the outside. Why if I hadn't left it open even I would not be able to...... "  
  
His voice trailed away and his smile faded from his face as he turned and noticed the closed door at the other end of the room.  
  
"Professor," Said Hermione stepping up to Dumbledore's side and grinning across the room at Severus "Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. Anyone for Trivial Pursuits?"  
  
...................................................................................... The end 


End file.
